halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jawsredfield/Precursors (Jawsredfield)
In the third game of my little series, the precursors are going to make an appearance, so I might be using some facts from this page. --Beatmaster180 19:18, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks...:) - Artificial | Intelligence 19:37, 9 July 2008 (UTC) This Archive that holds the answers to everything would provide a great plotline...as two different space federations fight for control of the Archive, the Precursors reappear and try to protect the Archive from inteference! Oh man its gonna be juicy. --Beatmaster180 20:27, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Subby i really like this, as i do with all of your work! Really well writen, i just think it needs more information! Anyway, that aside, i have a proposal: You know a UNSC team go to Anromeda and stumble across this, well maybe they report back and after the war the UNSC tell all allies that they should send a massive expeditionary fleet to the Andromeda galaxy to try and find new life and more about the Precursors and maybe forunners. They arrive there after ages (and i mean decades) from slip space, because Andromeda is 2,500,000 light years away! And so once they arrive they do a fat scan and split up to find new worlds. The USR UNSC and if you don't mind CN, go on this trip. Now this could be the next community project and we don't have to make tonnes of pages because if the trip leaves in 2560 and arrives in like the Necros time the weapons used will be from the HCW era. So they find new races, some of high galactic travelling intelligence. They welcome. Some other races fight back and a war starts. Then 7 halo rings are found with another ark. Then all hell breaks loose and we got our selves some massive community envolvement and loads of credit. Now we could keep this hush and once you've read this message you delete it and then after the Necros we let it rip into the forums. Or you can decline! It's up to you, but i think that this could set amazing foundations because i have some cool ideas for new races. So what do you say? New community project, just a joint project or nothing at all? Hope you accept: Sorry for not replying. Just realize this as I logged off... :P Anyways, I was planning on making a similar plot albeit a different course and factions. I would think this whole idea of yours to be more of a joint project rather than a humongous Community Project. About more information, heh...I'll put it in...once I finish the Transmission Log Analysis... :P Little_Missy - 17:18, 27 July 2008 (UTC) The Lexicon Hey i have a good pic by Adam Burn if you wana use it for the Lexicon Core......its like the Mantle...... P Terrova 10:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I think I have the picture for the Core of the Mantle...but if you can, just upload it to HaloFanon...Little_Missy - 08:46, 9 August 2008 (UTC) war pig117 i want 2 c wat they look like and i want 2 know about the forrunner 2 :Dude... totally fix your fuckin' spelling, dumbass. xD -- SPARTAN-002Hero [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:59, 10 February 2009 (UTC)